Mateo
Personality Mateo is a very shy, introverted boy. He perfers to stay at the back and observe while he does his own thing. He is 15 years old. Mateo is very passionate about music, other forms of art, and archery. Appearance Mateo has light brown, wavy hair with bangs parted in three. His hair seems to have a slight ombre. He has sky blue eyes and has a golden earring in his right ear, which his sister gave to him. Mateo wears a white blouse under a brown whats it called with a tie matching the color of his eyes. He wears a wide pair of brown shorts with bretels hanging loosely from it. Over his white socks he wears short, light brown boots. Mateo is also seen wearing a beautiful blue archer's glove on his right hand. Background Mateo once lived in a town not too far away from Aura's area. When he was 13, he asked his crush out. His crush politely turned him down, explaining he was heterosexual and not looking for a relationship. Other people from his school spied on them when this happened, though, and started teasing him. This teasing turned into bullying and to Mateo getting beaten up and insulted almost every day. Mateo got depressed and the only person helping him through was his sister Luciana. When he was 14, he woke up in the middle of the night by screaming coming from Luciana's room. When he entered her room, the only thing he found was her corpse and tons of black feathers laying on the floor. He turned to look out of the window and saw a human-sized creature with wings fly away. Ever since then, Mateo has had a grudge against angels and swore to pay this angel back, no matter how. Shortly after this incident, Mateo moved to dorpje to escape from his past and hope to start over again. Relationships Aurelia Aura reminds Mateo a bit of his big sister, which makes him look up to her. Mateo has a great amount of respect for Aura and is impressed by the fact she doesn't need a weapon to fight. It shocks Mateo greatly when he finds out about Aura's secret. This betrayal of trust scarred Mateo deeply. Dion Mateo feels slightly intimidated by Dion and his presence makes him nervous. The fact that Dion flirts alot with Mateo makes him uncomfortable, yet unsure of how he feels about him. Later on, Mateo starts liking Dion more and they become friends. Dion's betrayal also left great impact on Mateo. Yin Mateo looks up to Yin alot, too. He feels safe around Yin and wishes to be as strong as them. In the start, Mateo is seen alot around Yin as they make Mateo feel comfortable. Luciana Mateo had a close relationship with his sister. He felt accepted and safe when around her. Her death scarred him deeply and made him determined to find and kill the angel. Trivia - Mateo is homosexual. - Mateo is latino. - Mateo likes talking to animals and plants. - Solitude is one of Mateo's favourite things. - Mateo got his already owned bow enchanted by the Forest Witch. He is very excited and happy about the new flowers on his bow. - Mateo is very short (1,52 m)